Longing
by Campbellim
Summary: She wanted him, she knew she did. She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone before. She wanted him to desire her the way she did, to touch her, to love her, to see her as more then just the perfect human she was designed to be. She wanted to be more then just that for someone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is to announce my revision to Mass Effect: Eternal love. I want to make it male shepard and Miranda, and fix up the story with Aela (Who's name will be changed) It will start in ME1 like the original story does, but still I will be doing more changes to the story then I did in the original one. I hope you enjoy the smut. It was my first time writing something like this.

-S-

Miranda was several things; proud, beautiful, intelligent, beautiful, but nervous was something she never was. She had always had every single action planned, knew what would happen at any moment and had counter actions for every eventuality. She was sure she could escape any situation with her life, and her body fully intact but the situation before her was an unknown. She had never had heart beat the way it does when Shepard entered a room. She had never had any such feelings for a man, and sure as hell had never craved their touch. Now though, she felt something and wanted Shepard to touch her. She wanted to be held and caressed by the man before her. She stepped forward placing a hand on his chest a shudder filled her body. His chest was warm, his muscles tight, and her hand on him felt perfect. She leaned forward placing her lips against his ear. Now was the moment for her offer, just a few words and she'd slip away with him.

"I'll meet you in your room. Five minutes. Commander" She spoke drawing out the last word.

She felt heat flood to her cheeks as Shepard's hand touched her waist. Her eyes met his and she almost felt the desire to kiss him fiercely. She felt the desire to just surrender to her baser instincts and be with him. With a shudder she pulled back and stepped into the elevator. She was aware of Shepard's gaze upon her and turned back to him. With what she hoped was a seductive wink she closed the elevator doors and made her way to her room. She felt a grin playing on her cheeks as she slipped into her room. She practically ran to her bathroom and furiously began brushing her teeth. She wanted to make sure her breath was perfect, she combed at her hair fiddling with one curl that did not want to return to place. Everything had to be perfect, just like her. She looked herself over in the full body mirror and felt pride fill herself. She had always played the fact that her father had genetically tailored her to be perfect as one of her strengths. The truth was she was always uncomfortable with how she looked, she knew her appearance wasn't natural, and a part of that disgusted her. She wanted to know what she'd look like if she had been born naturally, but that wasn't something she could have. She wanted to be natural, she wanted to have had a mother, she had once wanted to have a normal life. Now having met Shepard she didn't need a normal life, she had something that her father could never take from her, someone who cared for her, maybe someone who even loved her. She smiled lightly as she left her room.

James Shepard found himself nervously pacing in his room, it had been almost six years since he had been with anyone, in any form. He hadn't even had one night stands in six years, and now he was about to spend the night, and maybe nights to come, with the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He prayed that he wouldn't fire to quickly. A woman like her could have anyone in the galaxy and she wanted him. She wanted to be with him tonight. He could hear the sound of the elevator doors opening and his hands tightened at his waist. His door opened and in she stepped. Her white catsuit clung to her skin, her hips swayed lightly as she walked to him, a smile played on her lips as she reached out to touch him. Her hand caressed his clothed chest before she leaned forward. Their lips met gently, they had kissed once before, but that kiss had nothing on this. Their first kiss was spur of the moment and while electric it was brief. This one held longing, desire, hope, love, and so much more. Her lips were so soft upon his, he found himself grasping at her clothed backside eliciting a moan from his partner. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and was met tentatively with her own. Their tongues lightly brushed upon the others as wandering hands groped at their partners body. One of his hands lightly trailed up her front, before resting directly below her breast. He made to move forward and feel the bosom of the woman before him directly, but was stopped by Miranda pulling back from him. She turned away from him.

"Miranda? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. James I've never done this before."  
"Never?"

"Never. I mean there were offers, but I never wanted to do this with them." Miranda said and James stepped closer to her. He placed both his hands around her. He caressed the flat stomach of the woman in his arms as his body was flush against her back.

"Miranda." He whispered before placing his lips on her neck gently.

"James." She moaned out as his hands slowly raised to her chest.

"Trust me." He said once more before turning her to face him. He slid his arms under her legs and lifted her into his arms. She squeaked in surprise for a moment before his lips found hers. He stepped through his quarters before leaning down to place her on his bed. She laid back as his lips found their place on her neck. His hands found the zipper of her catsuit and he slowly unzipped it. His tongue caught in his throat as her bare skin was revealed to him. He had always known the woman before him had a large bosom, but to see it before him was something else entirely. His found himself tantalized as Miranda removed the black bra herself. Her bare chest was before him, twin pink nipples hardened with arousal and a blush firmly in place on his partner's face. He bent down capturing one of the hardened nubs between his lips. Miranda moaned out surprised by the sensation of her nipples being suckled. One of James' hands thumbed the other nipple while the other made its way down her stomach. She moaned in ecstasy as his free hand traced her core.

Surprising herself she pulled on James' head pulling him to meet her eyes directly. Her hands sought out the buttons of his shirt. Trembling slightly her hands traced the bare skin of the man before her. Groaning in approval as his clothed sex rubbed against hers. His hands quickly unbuttoned his own pants. She looked down in anticipation as his member was freed from his boxers. She smiled lightly as she turned him on to his back. She crawled down to him. Her lips found the tip and gently suckled there. The firm groans of approval from the man before her shot straight to her core. Her thighs ground together as his hands groped at her backside. She soon found the remains of her clothes being striped from her person as he bucked slightly into her mouth.

She moaned around him as his tongue licked at her core. It was a new sensation to her, sure she had masturbated once or twice, but nothing could compare to the feeling of the man below her caressing her core. A single finger entered her as she attempted to get as much of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head enjoying the moans of approval against her. She found herself quickly losing control as he bucked wildly into her mouth. She made to pull back but found herself unable to as his essence flooded her mouth. It was salty, and not the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, but it was passable. Her mouth bulged slightly as his essence filled her. She pulled back allowing him to release onto her face and chest. She turned to look at the man as his member turned flaccid. His eyes looked firmly upon the release on her body, she made a big show of opening her mouth showing the release resting within her. His eyes found hers as she winked before swallowing his essence. She could feel the cock resting just under one of her breasts twitch as she did that. She ran a finger collecting the essence that was upon her skin. Slowly she licked it off enjoying the way James' eyes followed her movements. She turned herself around placing her ass upon his thighs. Her hand grabbed the flaccid cock before her.. Her hand gently running up and down the skin, James stared at her as she did so. His eyes never left hers. Something about the way he looked at her awoke something within. Pride in how she looked. She liked the way he looked at her, the way he seemed to love her appearance. She still couldn't say she wasn't disgusted with her body, but in that moment she was content with it. They stayed like that for a bit, her gently stroking him and him running his hands up and down her thighs.

When he had returned to full length she leaned forward, her lips meeting his, her nether lips brushing against the tip of his member. Slowly she lowered herself. She broke the kiss as she held back a scream of pain as he stretched her, tore her open to accommodate his girth. They sat in silence as she adjusted to him; his fingers wiped tears off her cheeks, tears she didn't know she was shedding. His lips were on her ear, whispering words of comfort as she struggled to lower herself more. Slowly the pain dissipated and was replaced by dull pleasure. She lifted up lightly before lowering herself back down, a moan escaped her lips as she finally became accustomed to him. His hands lowered to her ass rubbing the cheeks lightly as her hands dug into his shoulders. Her nipples ran up and down his chest teasing her. His tongue plundered her mouth as she lost herself to lust. His mouth was warm, and inviting. Slowly she found herself turned to her back, her legs wrapped around his as he entered her gently. His lips captured one of her nipples and her hands grabbed at his hair. She held him in place over her nipple as she ground herself into him.

She was warm, wet and tight around his cock, the way her inner walls caressed him as he entered her was enough for him to lose his mind. He felt himself nearing the brink and desired to bring her to completion. His free hand shot to the apex of their joining, finding the exposed nub there and rubbing it roughly. Her mouth opened widely and a moan filled the room as she came undone. Her essence flowed around him as she moaned his name. He felt himself reach his end and emptied into her. His heat filled her as he groaned her name against her chest.

Finally the two were spent and he rolled off of her. She placed her head on his bare chest, sweat caked their bodies as he held her. She kissed at his chest lightly before closing her eyes. He looked down upon the woman in his arms as she nestled into the crook of his neck. He smiled happily as she wrapped her body around him. Whether or not she was fully aware of what she was doing was unknown to him, but it was not unwanted.

"I love you James." She said shocking him, her eyes were closed and a part of him thought maybe she was speaking in her sleep, but her breath was to ragged for her to be asleep. No she was conscious and knew what she was saying. Did he love her? He wasn't sure. He looked up at the stars above him and hunted for an answer in their unwavering light. The woman in his arms shifted and his attention shot back to her. She was peeling herself from his grasp her eyes hunting for an answer from him. When she found no answer she pushed off him completely. She stood and made her way to where her clothes lay abandoned.  
"Think nothing of what I said James, it was just heat of the moment." She said her voice betraying how hurt she felt. He stood quickly wrapping his arms around the woman attempting to leave. He turned her to him and kissed her firmly. She leaned into the kiss, her tongue shooting out hunting for his, hunting for what she felt from him. James knew his answer; he knew he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him, and not just for tonight, but for all the nights to come.

"James, I-"

"Miranda. I love you too." James said running a hand over her cheek. Miranda's face lit up, she thrust herself into his embrace and pushed him back onto the bed. She grinned as he looked up at her shocked. She crawled over him kissing her way up to his lips. Her lips found his and he held her close, bare skin meeting bare skin. She pulled back from the kiss and lowered herself to lie on his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she returned to nestling into the man at her side.

"I love you Miranda." James whispered and Miranda grinned.

"I love you too James." She said. For once in twenty years Miranda did not dream of the experiments her father conducted upon her, she did not dream of the tube she lived in, she did not dream of her failures. For once she dreamed like everyone else, she dreamed of a better future. One that the pair of them were fighting for.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So Longing is going to be a selection of oneshots about Miranda and Shepard. Some happy some sad. This one is AU and is really sad.

If you want to know the song for this one, it's Kiss it Better by He is We

Stay With Me.

The man opened his eyes to the familiar bars of his cell. Outside he could see the Prison Guard making his rounds. The Prison guard was a large Turian with blue markings upon his face, the man always carried some a gun on him and was prone to violent acts to the inmates if they stepped out of line. Shepard and him had been at each others throats several times. For a moment Shepard closed his eyes trying to escape his fate as he heard the Turian call for him to put his hands through the bars so that his handcuffs could be put on. He obeyed knowing that he'd be given more bruises if he did not. The weight of his chains hung on his body as he stepped forward. The cuffs were quickly slipped on and his prison cell was opened.

"You have a visitor Prisoner." The clipped tone of his guard caught his attention. He looked up shocked, in the last three months since his incarceration he had not gotten a single visitor. His mother never tried to visit him, nor did his sister-in-law.

-Three months ago-

The gun burnt in Shepard's hands as he unloaded the clip into the Asian mans back. Anger coursed through his body as the man fell the ground. He wanted to kick him, hurt him, tear the man apart, but Shepard found himself falling to the ground adrenaline fading from him. His eyes darted to the woman at his side, her black hair covered her face. He raised a hand to move the hair from her so that he could see her. Her face was so pale, and her once beautiful sparkling eyes were numb and cold. She stared at him lifelessly and he stared back.

"Miri." Shepard croaked out. She did not respond, it was to late for words to be of any use to the pair. His fingers delved down her body resting on an open wound on her chest. The bullet had gone clean through and had caused her to bleed out quickly.

"I love you." Her last words sparked in his mind and his world collapsed. He should have told her he loved her too. He should have not taken so long to find her, to love her, and to hold her. But he did, and now just as they were beginning their new life it was stolen from him. He pulled himself to her and held her in his arms. He could faintly hear the sound of the police coming to his location, but he didn't care. His world was over. The police came rushing onto the scene and he was forcibly removed from his wife's body and shoved into the back of one of the vehicles.

His trial was a mess, no one had proof that the bastard had killed his wife, and no one would believe he didn't do it himself. After all a soldier with diagnosed PTSD was subject to acts of violence, that was the rationale the prosecutor had used that had gotten him imprisoned. Jack Harper, the man who sealed his fate had used his own military service, his own dedication to his world, to end his career and world.

-Present-

Shepard followed the guard with his head down. He never looked at the Prison he was in, to do so would to prove that this was his fate, that this wasn't some dream brought on by some freak accident. He was angrily shoved into a small room that was divided in the middle by bullet proof glass. He looked up to see the shaved head of Jack. Jack wore a long white shirt with black pants, on her hip was a gun holstered. She had been a Detective for the city of Grissom for as long as Shepard had known her.

"Hey fucker." She spoke to him a smile on her face.

"Jack? Why are you here?"

"Heard you and cheerleader had a bit of an accident. Wanted to find out what happened. Your mother wouldn't say."

"You could have read about it."

"Yeah, but the reports have to be bullshit. You wouldn't kill the bitch. So what the fuck actually happened?"

"Some guy came up asked us for directions to the tram station, we stopped and when we had neared him to talk he pulled a gun and shot Miri in the stomach. Gods there was so much blood. She was screaming and he was walking away slowly. The gun he had used was on the floor. I bent to pick it up and." John stopped his eyes shot to his hands and he shook.

"I Love you." Miri's words came back to him. I love you, I love you I love you. That was all he heard throughout his day, when he ate she said she loved him, when he walked around his cell, I love you, when he went to bed.

"John?" Jack's voice pulled him back

"We were going to try for kids soon. We weren't sure Miri would be able to after all that shit she went through ya know? But we were going to try. She had stopped taking the pill the night before." John said his eyes distant. He could feel her touch on his cheeks, her hands pulling at the clothes he wore, her gentle fingers caressing his muscles trailing down to the waist of his pants.

"John. I need you to pay attention. What happened after you picked up the gun?"

"I- Miri was talking to me, She was begging me to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I didn't say a word. I turned at the man who was running and fired. I fired until the gun burnt in my hands." John said his eyes shifting to the door behind him. He wanted to go back to his cell, to where Miri would be waiting for him.

"Time's up." His guard came back into the room. John felt a light smile come to his lips as he knew he'd be going back soon now. He turned to Jack and nodded his head.

"Don't lose hope John. We're going to fucking fix this." Jack said

"Won't change a thing, Miri will still be dead." John said before he followed out the door and back to his cell. He stepped into his cell and waited as his cuffs were removed. They fell off his wrists and John turned happily back to his bed. There she was a leg bent at the knee. She was laying on his bed with her back leaning against the wall, her chest was heaving as she breathed loudly.

"I was wondering when you'd come back to bed John." Miri said quietly.

"I had to do some work, but I'm here now." John said stripping his shirt off

"Mm. Well you won't be getting any rest tonight." Miri said her fingers trailing down his abs

"I hope not." John said before sliding into her warm embrace.

-Jack-

Jack hated the shit she had to go through to get to look into the case. Her boss had said she had to much personal attachment to the case to get a good look at it. She had told him to go fuck himself, that hadn't gone well for her. If it hadn't been for her partner Anderson, she'd probably be out of the force already. She and Anderson had taken up the repeal process for John's sentence as soon as they could. It seemed fishy that the jury and the judge had ignored the circumstances presented before them. It was pretty cut and dry that John Shepard had killed Kai Leng after Miranda Shepard had been killed, not that he had killed both his wife and an innocent bystander. But they ignored his pleas, ignored the evidence that pointed to Kai Leng having been the shooter. The fucker had a rep as a criminal, and yet John was the one who was convicted with murder. Jack stepped out of the jail and called her partner.

"Anderson speaking." Anderson's voice came through her phone.

"Knock that shit off you know it's me. What did you get from the mother?" Jack said walking to her car.

"Nothing. She didn't even talk about her son. The sister-in-law is a drunken mess. She can't be used as evidence, and the mother won't talk. I tried to convince her, but Hannah Shepard refused to budge on it."

"She won't try and save her son?"

"She won't admit she has a son."

"Shit. What about the father-in-law?"

"Henry Lawson is still imprisoned for raping his youngest. He wouldn't have any worthwhile information anyway. How was John?"

"He's a fucking mess. He kept whispering I love you over and over. I swear he practically started touching himself right there in the fucking room. We need to get him out or at least get a doctor over there to help him out." Jack said getting into her car.

"I'll see what I can do." Anderson said hanging up the call.

-John-

It hurt so much. He knew Miri was dead, he knew that but he wanted her to be back with him. He wanted to be with her, and so as soon as he knew his guard had stepped away to the restroom John bit down hard on his tongue. He could feel blood rush into his mouth. He laid his head back and let it pool in him. He gurgled lightly as his body fought to breath, but he kept it down. He could head his guard returning, he didn't have much time he needed to get quiet. He fought with it and tried his best to turn his groans of pain into moans that could be misconstrued as pleasure. He even put his attention into atleast making it seem like he was getting off. His body hurt. Everything hurt. His vision swam before blackness took over.

He could see her. She was there waiting for him. Still as beautiful as ever, she was wearing her favorite black pants and white button up. He always loved her in that.

"Stay with me Miri." John said reaching out to her. She stepped into his grasp. The smell of coconut filled his senses as her hair tickled his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, missing that scent. His arms wrapped around her seeking reassurance that she was there.

"Always." Miranda said.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda panted in sinful ecstasy as her release poured over the unconscious woman on the table. She hadn't ever meant for this to happen, she never had planned to touch the woman she had worked on for two years in such a way. It was an unbelievable violation that filled Miranda with disgust at herself, not just for having done it but for enjoying it as much as she had. She ran her fingers through the long red hair of Commander Shepard. Her free hand played with the neatly trimmed hairs at the apex of her patient's womanhood. That was the sole reason she had come in, to perform grooming on her patient. She wanted her patient to feel like no time had passed, and that wouldn't pass if Shepard took a shower and saw a bush between her legs. It was a kindness for her to have done that, but it had turned so wrong so fast. Being so close to the beautiful woman had tempted Miranda too much. As it was Miranda was constantly in a state of near arousal due to the genetic modifications her father had done to her.

She was meant to breed a race of her father's perfect woman. Her father in pure essence was sick and deranged. He saw the perfect woman as one that could both impregnate a woman be impregnated, luckily for Miranda he had failed in that hope. Unluckily she wasn't gifted with the correct genitalia for her gender, and instead had a sizable penis jutting between her legs. Though no one really knew about that, her suit was made carefully to actually mime the correct dip she'd have if she had a vagina.

Miranda sighed as she peeled herself from the Commander's slim frame and moved to clean the woman. She grabbed several disinfectant wipes and made to clean the woman. Her essence had been released over the Commander. Pink nipples and full breasts dotted with Miranda's sperm. The Commander's tone stomach a mirage of the sinful pleasure Miranda had unleashed upon the woman. Miranda cleaned the woman with almost clinical ease, but there was gentleness to her touch that no other had felt. When the Spectre was fully cleaned Miranda leaned back to redress the woman. As she fixed the bra back on her patient Miranda found herself overcome with a singular urge. Full lips met one another in an one-sided kiss. A moan filled the room as Miranda found herself excited by the mere prospect of the kiss. She pulled back before she lost herself once more. She pulled back and snuck out the door locking it behind her.

-Five months Later-

Miranda's eyes widened as Amelia Shepard's lips found hers. Sparks filled her body and Miranda's hands shot to wrap around Amelia pulling her body closer. Their breasts pressed against each other as Miranda's tongue flicked out teasing the Commander's bottom lip. In acceptance the Commander's tongue met hers. Two hands found their way to Miranda's perfect ass groping at it roughly. Miranda pulled on Amelia until the pair fell back onto the bed. Her hands shot to the bottom of the Commander's shirt. Fingers traced tight abs before meeting the swell of the bottom of Shepard's breasts. A moan esaped the powerful woman's lips and Miranda took this time to push them around so that Amelia was below her. Her legs straddled the Commander in happiness.

"Mir-" Amelia began before being silenced by Miranda's finger. Her free hand rose to the zipper of her suit. Her hand shook slightly as she pulled it down.

"Amelia. I've said I have had severe genetic modifications due to my father's interference. Well I wasn't fully honest. He wanted to make me what he saw as the perfect woman, and he did succeed partially. You see he wanted to make a woman who could breed and be bred. Unfortunately he only got the breed with me." Miranda said opening her suit completely. Her six inch hardened cock sprung from it's confines. Amelia's eyes shot to it in shock.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting, but if you want to be with me you need to know." Miranda said not meeting the Commander's eyes. A part of her was scared that she'd be rejected. She had never planned to reveal herself to anyone, but Amelia wasn't just anyone. She was the first person she had loved truly, and Miranda wanted to be fully honest with the woman. She waited for any words from the Commander, and when none came Miranda stood. She turned away tears prickling in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Commander. I shouldn't have sprung this on you. You can just leave." Miranda said staring out the window at the space around her. She hadn't made to redress herself, she knew that the longer she stood naked the longer the Commander would stare in horror. Despite the pain that gaze caused Miranda, she still wanted the woman she loved to look at her. Tears fell silently as she stared at the window.

-Shepard-

Amelia was genuinely surprised by the revelation of what exactly Miranda's father had done to her. She was vaguely aware of Miranda pulling away from her, vaguely aware of the hurt in Miranda's voice. All she did know was Miranda had a penis. She had always been more attracted to the female genitalia and yet this revelation didn't upset her or turn her off. Infact it turned her on. Amelia had experimented with advanced models of dildos that performed similarly to a man's cock and found them to be an exhilarating experience. The dildos did not scare of disgust her nor did the woman before her. She sat up and snuck behind the crying Miranda. She wanted to let Miranda know she was not disgusted by her father's modifications and so she knelt behind her soon to be lover. Amelia placed both hands on the woman's hips and forcefully turned her. Miranda stumbled a bit but was caught by the wall behind her. As soon as she could Amelia placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Miranda's cock.

"I don't mind at all Miranda." She said before opening her mouth and taking just the tip within.

Miranda groaned in pleasure and surprise at the warmth of the woman taking her into her mouth. Her eyes shot down to meet the hazel eyes of the woman beneath her. Her hands shot to the back of her partner's head and she pushed her deeper in. Enjoying the wet warmth of her woman. She moaned in ecstasy as Amelia's tongue moved across the underside of her cock as she thrust in and out of the woman. She felt herelf slowly come undone as she released into Amelia's mouth. She pulled the Commander off of her and slid down till her ass hit the cold ground of the metal floor.

"Commander." Miranda moaned as she watched the Commander swallow her cum with a wink. Amelia stood and walked to the edge of the bed before her own clothes. She then turned and sat on the bed before opening her legs and running a finger up and down the moist slit. Her fingers pulled on the hood covering her clit before she rubbed at it. Her free hand ran to her chest and roughly caressed the pink nipple.

"You going to join me?" Amelia said with a wink

"I think I'll just watch." Miranda smiled. Amelia shook her head as she slid a single finger within herself. She moaned louder then necessary to entice Miranda to join her. She laid down and slowly slid the finger in and out of herself. Suddenly she found herself being turned around and her knees landed on the bed. Miranda had grabbed onto her and was running her hardened cock along the crack of her ass. Every now and then the tip would prod at her backside. Amelia reached back as best she could to pull the cock into her slit, but Miranda pulled away from her before she could.

"I read up on you Commander, I know you tend to veer towards Lesbian relationships, as such most likely no one has ever been here before. I never settle Amelia." Miranda whispered before the tip of her cock entered Amelia's ass. Amelia squealed in pain as her ass stretched unlike ever before. She felt two hands grasp at her breasts tweaking the hardened nipples. Amelia's head collapsed to the bed as she lost the strength in her left arm to hold herself up. Her middle finger on her right hand never left her slit, and unconsciously the finger was moving faster. Inch by inch Miranda entered her before pain was slowly turned to pleasure.

Amelia rocked away from Miranda, causing several inches to escape her tight ass. She found Miranda attempting to pull her back in, but she fought against it. Amelia pushed herself up so that she could atleast turn and look at Miranda. Her eyes sought the blue eyes of her lover, but found that Miranda was more focused on where their bodies were joined.

"Miranda." Amelia said and their eyes met right as Amelia pushed herself into Miranda's hips. Their skin met with a smack and the pair moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god you feel so good. So tight, so bloody warm" Miranda moaned out as she pulled out to the tip before thrusting in to the base. Amelia shuddered in pleasure as a second finger was added to bring herself closer to release. Miranda's arms shot from tweaking her lover's hard nipples to her stomach. Miranda leaned farther down placing her lips on the Commander's neck. She used the strength honed from years of exercise to lift the Commander flush to her skin. The two turned till Amelia was seated in Miranda's lap. Her legs lay over Miranda's as Miranda spread her partner wider. In the process her cock had slipped from the abused ass of Amelia. Amelia moved farther forward so that Miranda could slip back insider her. She bent her legs so that her feet rested on the bed beside Miranda's thighs. This position would allow Amelia to dictate the speed in which Miranda entered her. Amelia's eyes widened as she finally noticed that the unlocked door to the rest of the ship was directly in front of her. Anyone could just walk to that door and they'd see their commander in full view.

Amelia moved with a renewed enthusiasm, the thought of some one seeing her like this spurred her on. She moaned in ecstasy as she came undone, her essence spilling out over fingers and onto Miranda's bed. The twitching of her Commander caused Miranda to empty her load into the waiting ass. Her lips sought the commander's neck and she sucked hungrily on it. Her fingers pulled on Amelia's tight hard nipples eliciting a louder moan as her orgasm was prolonged. Not even waiting for Amelia to fully come down form her high Miranda pulled her lovers fingers from herself and put her own fingers into the glistening slit. Her fingers delved deeply and roughly, coaxing the woman to moan in wanton pleasure. Her free hand shot to her own cock and stroked herself back to hardness. Amelia stopped moaning and leaned into Miranda's bosom. Her breath came in long gasps as Miranda's long fingers continuously assaulted her.

When Miranda returned to hardness she pulled Amelia closer before roughly spearing herself into the woman. Amelia screamed her name in glorious pleasure. Miranda lips sucked harder on the woman's neck leaving a glistening mark on her lover. If Miranda had thought the ass of her partner was tight then the pussy of the Commander was on a different level. It still twitched as Amelia was still partially riding out an orgasm. The muscles contracted and massaged the warm cock within it. Miranda moaned in pleasure once more as she came down to her hilt in the woman.

"Miri." Amelia moaned out loudly as she felt her orgasm coming rushing back to her. Her fingers pulled on her nipples as Miranda coaxed her throbbing clit. Her eyes shut closed as she found herself squirming in pleasure. Miranda lips found her ear and nibbled on the sensitive flesh. Miranda's cock twitched in her before warmth filled her. She could feel her partner emptying inside of her and the rush of sperm into her coaxed her own orgasm to pour forth. The pair collapsed on to the bed. Sweat caked them and the bed.

Miranda reached to her omnitool to lock the door so that the pair could rest in peace. When Miranda turned back to her partner she found Amelia asleep. Her legs were slightly opened and a trickle of Miranda's sperm leaked from the woman's body. Miranda placed her lips calmly on her lover's forehead before snuggling into the woman's body.


End file.
